1. Field
This application is directed generally toward photovoltaic arrays and more specifically to photovoltaic array monitoring equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic arrays are increasingly being installed as an alternative to fossil fuels which generate greenhouse gases. For efficient operation, the photovoltaic panels which comprise a photovoltaic array require an unobstructed view of the sun to generate maximum power output during daylight hours. In certain installations, particularly in arid desert regions, soiling of the photovoltaic array due to collection of dust and other debris upon the photovoltaic array reduces the amount of electricity generated.
Given the passive nature of the photovoltaic array, sites of photovoltaic arrays are typically unmanned for extended periods of time. Thus, declining electrical generation from the photovoltaic arrays may go unnoticed. Accordingly, there is a need to address soiling of the photovoltaic arrays before significant energy generation is compromised.